Try this blow pop
by Prince of Contridictions
Summary: Naruto and his friends go out a week before Halloween to shop for things and Naruto notices a strange cat fallowing him. Everywhere he looks the cat is there. But what if it's not a cat at all? A lovely lemony Yaoi is to be insured in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Try This Blow Pop**

**Hello kiddies! This is my second fanfic and I hope it goes well. This will also be my first multiple chapter fanfic so I hope I can pull it off. I must say that I'm not the best of writers but I do love to write so please be gentle okay? Anywho…this is a story about and for Halloween. Naruto and his friends out a week before Halloween to shop for things and Naruto notices a strange cat fallowing him. Everywhere he looks the cat is there. But what if it's not a cat at all? A lovely lemony Yaoi is to be insured in the later chapters. Hope you like and sorry for spelling and grammar problems. All haters of yaoi and flamers can just GTFO now because I apologize for nothing. **

_Naruto POV_

I love the autumn. The bright colors, the sweet musky smell of leaves, the cool wind blowing about making the world seem alive. One final blow out before winter. Families even come together because of all the holidays and stuff going on like Sunday football, school starting up again and just sitting around the fire when they have a chance to sit down. Even the cold wind outside away from the fireplace, make people to cuddle up while walking down the streets and couples like that are just so cute to me. The closeness of this season is what makes it so amazing to me. Plus, autumn colors look the best with my bright yellow sun ball hair and naturally tan skin. I really fit in with the fall, which is cool because I was born in October. Orange is even one of my favorite colors (but my mom and dad kinda made me like that with my dad loving yellow and my mom is a read head). I think I really just soaked up the fallness and made it my signature look, Dattebayo!

But this fall has been crazy as hell. I lost my girlfriend of 18 months on my 20th birthday to because of my asswipe friend Sasuke. I caught her kissing him in MY room while I was having my party down in the common room! She only pretended to liked me so she could get close to him! Too bad for that bitch that Sasuke is gayer than a fairy princess sliding on a rainbow coming out of Clay Aiken's ass. That's exactly what she deserved! I would have loved watching him crush her like he did if I wasn't floored from the shock of the kiss. I know it's not his fault but I'm still mad at him for that. Then to add to that my god-father, Jiraiya died of an attack from a crazy homeless name who called himself Pain. He had multiple personality disorder and thought he was 6 different people. He was found not guilt from mental defect. I wish I could find the bastard and kill him myself Dattebayo! My Pa wasn't happy at all that even being the mayor couldn't change the fact he got off and my Ma thought he police force was complete idiots and wanted to quit from being Chief Commissioner of the Konaha police for but we had to talk her out of it. Too many things changing won't help at all. Now my family is sad and out of it. I had to go back to school and work last week and I didn't think I was going to make it. I'm really thankful for my Professor Iruka. He helped my get over Jiraiya's death and get me back on the fast track to realizing my dream, being the greatest cartoonist ever known!

I really do think sometimes without my friends, I wouldn't have made it as far as I did. Sakura is one of my oldest friends and if it wasn't for her helping me with one of final projects in English senior year, I wouldn't have graduated. Shikamaru got me all the rest of the way, letting me copy his notes since preschool. And without Sasuke being the grade A bastard he was I wouldn't have challenged myself nearly as much as I did. Really, even more of my friends helped and I really do love then all for it. They're treated like family whenever I come home with any of them. (This happens a lot because everyone wants to come to my parents' house. They're like royalty in Konaha.)

Wow, I really daydream when I walk home from work. It's not like I don't daydream at work but then people just yell at me to hurry up and get their food. They act like Konaha Main Street is a 5 star restaurant. I guess it's the nicest place in town but still, rudeness isn't needed. I think I might have ADHD or something. Oh well, I like being me and all my stupid daydreams, but this time of year everyone seems to have their heads in the clouds. Halloween is just 8 days away and all the decorations are up and spookifying the town. The bright big pumpkins, the fake bats, the weird cottony stuff that's supposed to look like spider webs with toy spiders all thrown around in them, all of it for a day of creeps and ghouls. I love it all so much.

Once I get back to the dorms, I feel my phone go off. It's a text from Sakura.

"_We're all meeting up at Akatsuki Café, hurry up and come over. We gotta make plans for the party Halloween"_

Oh yeah, the annual Halloween party. I fucking love it. Every year since we all became friends at the academy, we held a Halloween party at my parents house while their on their vacation in Mizu no Kuni (land of water), and have the best time of the year! All the cool costumes and the stupid games, plus the alcohol make me forget about every problem in the world. Which the hangover the next day reminds me of….I text Sakura back I'm on my way.

Café Akatsuki is a popular spot for our little group off campus, a few blocks and off the beaten path. The name means dawn but it's barely lit and has a night time feel about it. I stick out like a sore thumb but I really love the place. Sasuke found it and never told us where he would disappear off to so one day we fallowed him. We found the place and Sasuke trying to suck the face off of a male barista. The day we found out he was gay was also the day we found our favorite hang out spot. Needless to say, Sasuke was pissed. It's his stupid fault. He should have just come out sooner; at least then Sakura wouldn't have fainted and stayed silent for a week after that. I tried to het her to go out with me then, now that Sasuke was off the market for good and I almost lost my teeth. She started talking then but most of it was death threats to me.

After a short walk I got to Café Akatsuki and everyone was at our usual spot. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba where all here.

"Your late dobe." Sasuke said without even looking at me.

"No one asked you teme. Go back to your pitch black coffee, like your soul." I shot back.

"Humph" was the only response I got from him.

"Can you not fight every time you see each other? It's too bothersome…" Shikamaru grumbled out. That guy doesn't move faster that a slug for anything but his mom and Terami. He even talks slow.

"Why don't you tell him? He's always starting it." I say when I sit.

"You started it being late. We told you we were meeting here a while back but I guess a dobe like you wouldn't remember anything unless it's tattooed on your forehead." Sasuke responded. Every fucking word out of his smug, duck butt head is so fucking rude!

"You're really looking for a fight, teme!? We can finish this right now!" I said shooting up. I am sick of him and all his remarks!

"Naruto, sit down, your causing such a stupid fight!" Sakura told me. She always takes this asswipes side and it's not fair!

"Humph." I sit back down and cross my arms in a huff. No mater what, everyone takes his side.

"Now, back to business…We have just over a week to get what we need to have this party. We need to get and find a place to keep the decorations, we need food, candy, someone needs to get the drinks and then we all need a costume too, so a theme. Now, who wants what?" Sakura asked to us all.

"I can get the drinks. I know I'm the only one old enough to actually buy it." Sasuke raised his hand and said.

"I..I..I..k..k..know a g..g..good candy..s..s..shop" Hinata said weakly.

"I got the food." Kiba said, "I know where the best cheep stuff is all over this city."

"So is that where you find your girls Kiba?" Shino says. Where did he even come from? I didn't see him in here before, the creepy crawly bastard.

"Wanna say that again bug freak!?" Kiba barked. We all laughed while he sat all pissed and stuff. I like it better when other's are the one's getting picked on.

"Okay boys, calm down. We still need a place to keep them and then a theme for the party costumes. Naruto, why don't you keep the stuff? Your dorm room is the biggest. By the way, you need to thank your lucky stars who your dad is or you'll be screwed. No one get's always with as many health violations as you do in the dorm rooms as you do. Neji's afraid to call you on it." Sakura says and everyone starts to giggle again at me. I stick my tongue out at her and she just sighs. "Will you take them or not?"

"Sure, It's not like I have a roommate or anything so why not?" I give in. They use me way too much for my money and stuff. My pa and ma worked hard to get where they are and so did I. them being who they are just helped a tiny bit. Barely anything really…

"Good. Now what should be the theme?" Sakura asked. Them we all started talking at once and it became way too hard to hear anything.

"QUITE! I CAN'T HEAR A DAMN THING!" Sakura yelled. "Now, one at a time starting with Hinata because she was the only one calm, what do you think it should be?"

"Umm…m..m..maybe..a..z..z..z..zombie..t..t..theme?..." Hinata shook out. She never got over that shyness of hers. As much as she blushes you would think her cheeks really are red.

"I don't think so, we did a mummy theme last year and that's really too close." Kiba said. We all agreed zombies are so played out.

"How about you, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Too bothersome, I don't really care. Pick whatever you guys want." He said while laying his head down on the table. How the hell is he as smart as he is? I never see him doing anything productive.

"Should have guessed that…Kiba?" Sakura sighed.

"How about an animal theme? I would love to see some girls in some sexy kitty outfits." Kiba said with an evil grin. Sakura shivered a bit then straighten up.

"Not that bad of an idea. Just keep little Kiba in your pants or you'll see this kitty has claws that know how to amputate almost anyTHING." Sakura told him. Kiba paled. I forget that Sakura is a med student sometimes and could kill us all if she wanted.

I looked around and it seemed like everyone liked it. I thought it was decent idea too.

"Okay, we have a theme, food, drinks and storage, we're all set," Sakura smiled "next week we will meet up here and get it all together at 9 PM okay? Once you get your things bring it to Naruto and Naruto, don't look or break any of it okay? We don't want to scrabble trying to find new stuff the day before okay?"

"Why is it always me? I don't break that much stuff! Just because that happened the last 2 years doesn't mean it's my fault!" I defend myself.

"…"

"…"

"…bothersome…"

"…"

"…um…"

"…dobe…"

I hate them so much some times. I might need new some new friends soon. "Fine, I will be extra careful this time, happy?"

"Very. Now let's get something, I'm getting hungry." Sasuke said.

.

.

.

I think that's not a bad start. I hope you like it so far. Neko Garra is coming in next chapter and then things get fun. Please comment because I do love POSSITIVE feed back and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oh yeah! On a role here! Already for the next chapter and this is when I think thing's get interesting. Naruto wakes up to go to work and could just feel the magic in the air. Little did he know it was because of the neko Garra. What will happen when he finds the cat after work? Let's see….**

_Naruto POV_

Waking up I could feel something was off. I looked around my dorm but nothing seemed different. My clothes were still everywhere and my poster's were still up. My TV wasn't missing or the microwave or mini fridge. I still could feel it though. I didn't know if it was good or bad but my window was open…weird, I thought I closed it last night after I got done with my school crap. Maybe that was it. My room was way to cold. I guess it's my own stupid fault. I'm just happy an owl or something didn't fly in trying to eat my ramen. Hey, Halloween was right around the corner so I really think it could happen. No one gets my ramen but me though, especially no stupid bird.

I check the time and I got time for a nice hot shower. I'm glad too because I really don't think my Kurama fox blanket really can keep me warm right now. I slip into my slippers and find my work clothes. Easy enough seeing as it's the only thing I ever really hang up. Chōza Akimichi get's on my case if I don't look good while serving customers. I normally don't really like the formal look but I think I look good in a nice button up white shirt and black slacks. Plus my ma had to teach me how to tie my bowtie because my dad doesn't know how. You can really tell my family only just became powerful by the way we act and dress.

I closed my window and went to my closet. Once I got my uniform I headed to the shower. I'm glad Konaha Tech. has dorms with bathrooms because I don't think I could just shower with a bunch of guys. I'm not homophobic or anything but I know a lot of the guys in this particular building are gay. I think because so many gay guys are her they put in the individual bathrooms. Way too many steamy shower scenes were happening before I hear and with me being as clumsy as I am, dropping the soap is a really possibility. I never should have watched that damn jail movie. Who the hell does that kind of crap? Good thing I know Taijustu. I dare some pedo-bear to come after my assets.

After I got out the shower feeling refreshed and ready to go, I got dressed and headed out. A quick tram ride and I'm at Konaha main street bistro. I wish I knew what bistro meant. I head in through the back to punch in.

"Hey there Naruto, right on time." Chōza said to me from the kitchen.

"Hello there boss man, how's the food going?" I say with a big grin. I always flash him the same grin to make sure he doesn't fire me for some of the stupid stuff I do. So far, it's working. I think we get along so well because he works with my favorite ramen man, Teuchi. His ramen is heaven and whenever I have some extra money, I get a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet. His daughter Ayame works with me too and I do love to watch her work. She's the reason for almost half of my accidents on the job. She's just way too pretty to not watch as she walks and if someone get's in my way while I'm walking, it sucks to be them. I really should have been canned by now.

"The food is good and tasty as always. I got a pick up for table 14 here, could you take it out?" Chōza Asked me. He flips a steak onto a plate with the most grace I've seen out of a fat man in all my life. He's a real artist in the kitchen.

"Sure. Where's granny?" I say while grabbing my platter. My boss is also my God mother. An evil tyrant if I have even seen one. She's well into 60's I think but with all the plastic surgery she has had, she looks 30. I think they filled her giant boobs with more evil just to give her more power.

"Lady Tsunade is out front greeting customers." Chōza laughed at my nickname for our boss. She hated it with a furry and I don't think if I wasn't her god son, she would let me call her that.

"Good, maybe she can put all that money and plastic to work." I laugh off. I look back at Chōza to see why he isn't laughing and I see his paler than milk. "She's right behind me, isn't she?..."

"Well hello there soon to be ex-god son." I hear behind me in a deadly cold and low voice. I turn to see a pair of huge jugs and a pissed face. I gulp.

"Why is it that you're still in the kitchen joking around when your shift started 10 minutes ago? Or do you have a death with today because I'm passing out ass handings for free." Baa-chan told me with her forehead veins popping and a chilling smile.

"I…uh…I was…platter…" I tried to say but I just could wrap my head around a clear thought. Fear does that to many people and I think I might wet myself too with the flames I see coming off of her.

"GET TO WORK YOU USELESS IDIOT!" baa-chan screamed. I ran out of the kitchen before she could kill me. I'm just happy I actually remembered the food or I would have really died going back and baa-chan would have a new Naruto Rump special on the menu. I can hear her going off in back to all the kitchen staff. I feel sorry for them, I really do, but it's every man for himself when she gets pissed.

I get out to the main dining area and I bring table 14 their order. I see Sasuke's older brother with his friends I would guess. There's this one guy giving me a creepy look. I don't think I like that look and seeing as one of his eyes is covered his blonde hair, it makes it even worse. What kind of guy wears a pony tail that high but pedo-bears?

"Your order gentlemen, anything else?" I say with a fake smile that just screamed 'don't ask for anything else or I will spit in your food', but the creeper didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, how about your number and your naked body in my bed by midnight?" he says. I was right, today is not my day.

"I'm sorry; I'm not on the menu, how about a nice restraining order?" I say with the same smile on but ever more 'leave me alone rapist!' in it, but this guy is persistent.

"I've seen the future though. I say you under me begging for more and who can argue with the gods?" he says while holding my hand. I want to slap his until his head makes a full 360 but couldn't because I'm at work. Why do I always get the creepy ones?

"Deidara, leave the boy alone. Sasuke already told me he doesn't like guys like you." Itachi told the freak. I guess he didn't believe him because he fallowed up with,

"But Itachi, how could I pass this perfect golden brown treat without at taste or is this just a trick so you can have him all to yourself?"

I think I'm going to blow but tried to stay calm. I pull my hand free and start to walk away when I feel a tug and fall back into the jackasses lap. My cheeks flair up when I feel what I hope is a really big cell phone in his pocket.

"See? Now doesn't this feel like it was supposed to happen?" he whispers into my ear. He licks the outside of my ear as he rubs my thighs.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my workers!?" I hear baa-chan yell as she storms out and couldn't be happier to see her.

"Just being friendly. Hopefully I could bee friendly later this night again?" he says. I jump up and almost run off behind her.

"Hell no!" I say. Finally I can act the way I want.

"You can go be friendly somewhere else because my employees don't need you around harassing them!" she says while pulling the guy out of his seat. Baa-chan is way stronger than she looks and that's how she got this kind of job in the first place. She won it in an arm wrestling contest. He gets look of fear in his eyes once his feet were off the ground.

"Okay, I'll leave." He says. Him and the rest of those guys stumble out of here. He looked back though, to smile and wave like I was his pet or something. I flipped him off and baa-chan slaps my hand.

"Don't be so stupid to get into a situation like that again, I'm not here to watch over you." She tells me like I had a choice.

"The creep pulled me down! I couldn't help it. I was going to punch him into next week when you came around and tossed him out." I said, feeling like I had to defend my manhood. I'm not just some little cat toy someone could just paw around with. (Perfect allusion. Look it up if you didn't pass or don't remember English class)

"Just be more careful okay? Rape isn't funny, be it male or female and that guy was definitely a rapist." Baa-chan told me. She actually looked kinda worried so I just nodded.

"Now back to work please, I know table 5 needs waiting."

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a long day it was finally 4, quitting time. The rest of the day was good after the whole rapist incident. I even got to talk to Ayame for a little while and I think I'm in love. I knew I liked her before but any woman who can make ramen like her, be as cute as her and be as funny as her is my perfect woman. I was so ready to ask her for her number but then the day was over already. Choji is on the next shift and he always grossed Ayame out so our conversation died as soon as she saw him coming in. Damn my bad luck today!

"You know Choji; sometimes I hate this job…" I told him once he was next to me.

"How? You get to eat here for half off and everything is great!" He said while polishing off a bag of barbeque chips.

"Of course you like it; it's your dad cooking most of the good stuff. Me on the other hand, all I get is pain and heart break from baa-chan and Ayame." I say ready to give up on life.

"Sucks to be you" he said then walked off to punch in. I know it sucks to be me sometimes but I still don't think he had to point it out. I get all the worlds problems it seems. Maybe Jiraiya is screwing with me up there. It seems like something he would do.

I pop in my headphones and start to walk on to the tram station. Florence and the machine are playing in my ears as I dance my way down the street. I know people are looking but I don't care, I love this band. People don't know how to have fun now a days and I won't just fallow the flow of others. I got my own style and groove. I do my little turns and moon walk down the road with the smoothest style ever.

I get to a new song and it starts out low and slow. I can hear something in the background that sounds like crying of some animal. I take off my headphones and listen hard and I do hear crying. I try to go find it. I fallow the sounds into an ally and I see a blood red cat lying half dead. It looks so thin I can almost see its ribs. Wait, I think those are stripes. But the thing is still too small, probably hasn't eaten in weeks. Its eyes are black rimmed and closed. It's still making that noise and I try to think of what to do. I remember that it's a shop down the street that sells pet stuff and I run down the street to get to it before it closes. I get there and buy all the cat food I can on my parents emergency credit card.(this counts!) I go back to the ally where I found the thing and poured out all the cat food in front of the dying little thing.

"Here you go; eat up." I tell the cat. It sniffs the air a bit the tries to get up and move over to the food. It ate like Choji after he tried to go on a diet. I bought 20 cans of cat food and it was all gone. God, the thing was hungry. Once it was done licking the ground it looked up at me and purred. When I saw it eyes I was floored. It had the most beautiful teal, sea foam green eyes I have ever seen.

"Wow, you have some amazing eyes kit. They make mine look like the blue toilet water in the school bathrooms." I tell it. It purrs louder and rubs up against my leg and I pet it. The cat was as loud as a Harley once I scratched behind his ears. I normally hate cats worse than I hate Sasuke sometimes but this one is cool with me. It's different. I wonder how it got here. It doesn't have a collar or anything. Those eyes are really tripping me out. I feel like they have watched me before, like the cat was around my whole life. I really wish I knew what this feeling is. Déjà vu? Wait, how long have I been here? I look down at my watch.

"I wasted an hour already!?" I shot up and ran for the tram. I am so late! I wish I would've noticed how long I was petting a stupid cat then I wouldn't have to run. I just make it on the platform when the doors open. I basically had to jump into the car to make it.

.

.

.

.

.

I try to sneak into class but of course Ino just had to yell out I'm late. You would think being college sophomores would make some people grow up but not at all.

"Well Naruto, how nice of you to join us. And 5 minutes to spare. See me after class" Iruka says. I can just tell he's going to chew my ass out once I have to talk to him. I really hope that Iruka sensei is a cat person or I'll be screwed because no one will believe I petted a half dead cat I spent over 200 buck on with food for over an hour. I still barely believe it.

"Okay sir…" I tell him as I sit down. Just as I flop my head on the desk the bell rings.

"Okay everyone, class and the day is over. Go over the notes because the test is on Monday. Now Naruto, come here, lets have a chat." Iruka sensei tells the class but mostly for me.

"God…what did I do to deserve this?" I cry. I think that cat is the devil or something because I really think it cause all this. It's not fair.

**And that's chapter 2. It's shorter than I thought it would be but I got sleepy. I know Neko Garra only made a short appearance but it does get better. Next chapter we meet out rapist again and he's not as nice as he was before. Let's hope for an ass kicking this time around for him though. Comment and review if you want to have beat him black and blue. Ja ne =^-^=.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry it took this long to update. I have had a lot going on with helping with moving to finding a new job but I finally have some time. As promised, Deidara will be having his ass kicked. He tries to take advantage of our sweet little Naruto and no one wants that. Now, chapter 3.**

_Naruto POV_

I remember why I hate cats now. They are stuck up, snotty, always thinking they come first and everyone is there by their grace and only that. That little red demon got me writing a 10,000 word essay on cat breeds and their origins (Iruka sensei wasn't a cat person) because it had to be dying. Like I don't already have enough homework…

I got to go home and start this stupid unnecessary paper. I pack my things up and head back to the dorms. At least the night is nice and cool. It's nice to walk in weather like this. Cool autumn air with a nice crisp of the smell of leaves and pumpkins. I don't really mind the nip either, it just makes it all the better.

As I'm about half way back I started noticing footsteps behind me. I normally don't get too paranoid but these sounded too close and too quick. I start walking faster to see if they really are fallowing me. They were. I start to get tense and ready for a fight. I turn around only to be pushed into the bushes. I try to fight back but the guy already pulled my shirt over my head and was sitting on me so I couldn't move much.

"What the hell do you think your doing!? Get off of me!" I scream. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I know this happens to girls sometimes on the news but I didn't think guys get attacked too. I was terrified. I tried to kick him off of me but he wasn't moving.

"Calm down sunshine. If anyone should be mad, it should be me for the way you blew me off at the restaurant. Bu you can make it up to me now." The creep from before! He's the one attacking me! What does he want? I don't have much cash on me and if he wanted to beat me up he would have started by now.

I can feel him licking my chest and I froze. He started to undo my belt and pull down my pants. No, way…he wants that!? Am I going to get raped here? I fought like I never fought before. I am not going to let him do anything else to me if I can help it.

"Hey, stop moving so much. Don't want to cut up your pretty smooth skin." He put something cold and sharp on my bellybutton. He has a knife…I can't get away…

"Better. Now be a good boy and just be quiet." He said. He starts to trace the knife around my tattoo and I don't move a muscle. He gets my pants undone and starts to pull them down, licking my stomach all the way to the hem of my boxers. I can't believe this, it must be a dream.

"mmmh, taste like caramel." I could feel him smile on my stomach. I feel like I'm going to throw up but I don't move because I don't want to just die like this. Someone please, save me. He's slowly started pulling down the hem of my boxers and laughed. I feel like I'm slipping out of consciousness…

I wake up leaning on a tree with my clothes put back right. I see the guy on the ground black, blue and bloody. I hurry up and scoot away from him. I don't know what happened. I look around to see who saved me. I couldn't see anyone but the asshole on the ground.

"I guess they left. I wish I could have thanked them though." I said to myself really. I noticed a rustling in the bushes and I looked over there. I could almost see something but it just moved out of the way.

"Okay, so you don't want me to see you, that's fine. Thank you for saving me though. I really could be dead if it wasn't for you." I said to the bushes. I know they heard me because they moved a little after I said it. I go over to the rapist and look down at him. I kick him as hard as I could in the head. He doesn't move but I can see he's breathing. The guy who took him down really did a number on him. His face is beyond swollen and bloody. 2 black eyes and a few teeth I think are gone. Servers him right. No one deserver's something like I almost went through. I'm still shaken up right now. I grab my bag and run all the way back to my dorm and lock the door when I get inside. I slump down the door and let out a huge breath. I really need to talk to someone right now.

"Naruto?" I hear called from my around the bend. Who has a key to my room? I don't think anyone does so how did they get in? Could it me the rapist dude again?! Wait, no way he got up and bet me here after that ass kicking he got. So who is in my room?

"Who's there?" I ask trying to keep the shake out of my voice. I kinda failed with 'there' but I don't think they noticed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so you have to come see. I won't bite…as long as you don't step on my tail" the stranger says with a laugh at the end. What did they mean tail? I must have heard them wrong. I guess the adrenaline is still running. I get up slowly and walk to see who it is.

Again, I'm floored. Those beautiful teal eyes surrounded by black and blood red hair. It's just like the cat from today but with a tattoo with some Chinese letter on his forehead. The guy is just sitting on my coffee table with a blank look on, a muscle shirt the same color as his hair and pants to match. He doesn't have any shoes on (my room is always cold for that right now) and way too long nails that were sharpened down to a point. Who the hell is he and why does he know my name? And my room number and why he looks like a half dead cat I saved from before for that matter.

"So do you get it now?" He said while tilting his head quizzically. Get what? How he got in? What he's doing here? Why he's here at all? How the hell should I know?

"I can see that's a no." he says with a sigh. He get's up and walks over to me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I freak. There is no way I left without locking my door and even then, why is he here? I don't need this right now at all. Not after all of today.

"You really don't get it do you? Look at my head dummy." His eye twitched a little when he said that like he was annoyed. What the hell does his head have to do with who he is? I look up and see a pair of cat ears on his head. Doesn't he know Halloween isn't for a few more days? But then they start moving around.

"HOLLY FUCK, THEIR REAL!" I jump up and run to my bed. Who the hell is this guy?!

"Your really dumb…I have a real tail too." he says with the same blank face. He moves back to the coffee table and just stares at me. I have my pillow up as a shield. I couldn't think straight not like I could do it well before but now it's just impossible. I just stay there with a slack jaw. I think we went 10 minutes like that.

"You're welcome by the way." He tells me to break the silence.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You told me 'thank you' so I think its custom to say 'your welcome' or am I wrong?"

"No,…wait, I thanked you?"

"Yeah, back when I was in the bushes you thanked me"

Now I know I'm crazy. There is no way this guy could fit in those bushes without me seeing him. I put the pillow down.

"How could you fit in those bushes? Their only like a foot tall and when I said thank you I wasn't really thinking it was really a person in there." I tell him. His eye's narrow a bit.

"So I save you from being raped and you take your thanks back?" he sounds really cold right now. I'm reach for the pillow again just to be safe.

"No, I mean…I'm sorry?" I don't know what to say. This whole situation is really weird.

"hmph." He says. What the hell?

"Hey, answer my question, if your gonna make noises." I say a little annoyed.

"I was a lot smaller then so I could fit."

"This isn't Alice in wonderland, people don't just grow and shrink."

"Your right."

"So how did you fit? A whole or something?"

"I told you, I was a lot smaller then."

"Arrgh! We just went through that people don't shrink…"

"People don't but I do."

"…what?..."

"I'm not a person per say."

"…what?..."

"You're really not smart."

"What do you mean you're not a person?"

"Do people have a tail and ears like mine?"

"Some people have tails."

"…"

"What?"

"You're really not smart at all."

"Stop saying that! I'll have you know I'm one of the smartest people in my class!"

"Iruka doesn't think so."

"He's always like that…wait, how do you know about him?"

"I know a lot more about you than you realize" He says with a sly little smile. Who is this guy?!

"Who the hell are you? And no B.S. this time."

"I'm Gaara."

"…"

"The cat."

"…I must be dreaming…this can't be real…I must still be with that jerk in the bushes and unconscious…"

"No, that guy won't be getting up for a good long while. I made sure of that."

I pause. He did that? For what? This all too much.

"So you're telling me you're a cat who can turn human and you protected me from that one guy and just felt like staying in my room?"

"I'm not just some cat, I'm the cat who you saved." He get's up and walks over too me. I try to scoot back but I'm up against the wall. He gives me a big hug.

"Thank you. I really didn't think anyone would help me." I whispered to me. I feel really weird because he smells really good, like spice and something sweet. His hair is really soft too. I can see he really does have a tail. I must have lost it.

He pulls away and I kinda don't like that. I wanted him close still. What the hell am I saying?

"I know I said this before but my name is Gaara, and I'm a cat familiar." He tells me. I remember that word but I don't know why.

"I don't know what to say…" I say a bit embarrassed by this. Gaara rolls eyes.

"I guess not too many people know what I am so, I guess I have to explain. A familiar is a animal spirit that works with magic users to connect with the spirit world and other places that people normally can't go. Were kinda like assistants." He tells me.

"So…why are you here?" I still don't understand.

"*sigh* I lost my master a few days ago to a demon called Orochimaru and a familiar can't last long without a master. I was dying until you came and saved me. When you feed me you became my new master."

"Why me?"

"Because." I don't think I'm going to get more than that. I don't know why but I don't think this is such a bad thing. I can't get over his eyes, their hypnotizing. I think I today just got to be good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay. Finally! This has taken way too long to write with all the stupid stuff happening to me right now. I was going to take thing into more depth with Deidara but I just couldn't think of anything, sorry. T-T I will do better next and maybe the final chapter. I wonder what Naruto will do with his new familiar and does it get lemony? Who know?…Please coment and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thank god I can finally start on my story again. I have been throw hell and back within this last month and I must tell all my readers sorry. Computer problems, relationship problems, job problems, all of it has stopped me from doing this last chapter but now we can get back in action! I will finish this up with all the best of my abilities and may add an epilog if it feels right so lets get back to the story. 

_Naruto Pov._

Okay, I have been having the weirdest few days of my life. First I save a cat who was half dead and I got to do a huge paper, then I almost get raped by some crazy dude who is now "Missing" or at least that's what's been on the news and to find out that the "cat" I saved was actually a familiar named Gaara who made the rapist disappear and just happened to fall for me and wants me as his new master. I mean, I know it's Halloween week and everything but this just isn't right. After the first night if screaming and freaking out, Gaara just told me to,

"Get over it because he will always be with me from now on."

_Flashback_

I'm not proud to say this but after that I just gave up on being sane and just fainted. I woke up in my bed and I just did not want to wake up. I keep hitting the snooze button on my Bleach alarm clock not caring if I'm late to school or work. I didn't even care which day it was, I just knew it was a "sick day" for me. After about 30 minutes of snoozing I realized I felt really heavy and I couldn't breath as well as I should have been able to. I started to think maybe I really am sick so I tried to get up but I couldn't. I finally opened my eyes to see a big read head of hair or fur? Which one is it? (Does it really matter Naruto-kun? Someone's on your chest.) All of it came rushing back to me and I remembered my night of horror. I shoot out of my bed taking Gaara with me and I couldn't believe we were both naked! What the hell happened after I fainted?! Gaara doesn't look too happy being woken up like that but like I care.

"What the hell? You had some nightmare or something?" Gaara ask.

"Who the hell are you?!" I scream. It was the first thing that came to mind but I think I meant more of 'why the hell are you?' or 'what are you still doing here?'.

"*sigh* I thought we went through this already? At a very slow and dense pace at that." Gaara said with a very 'you're an idiot look' on. I get that look a lot so I know it when I see it.

"…." I just fish mouthed for a while. I couldn't think right now.

"I guess that didn't take then. Let's try this again, I'm Gaara, the familiar who you saved and who saved you from that creep. Ringing any bells yet?" he says with that same look on. I really hate sarcasm. He looks at me then smiles in a really hungry way now.

"Well I can see you work out and I can just guess your ex's loved you." He leers. How can he just sits there without a care he's naked. Holly crap, I'm still naked too! I grab the sheets and wrap them around me so I could keep some dignity.

"Now that's no fun." He says. He starts to slink towards me like a tiger on the hunt. I keep getting into these situations way too often lately. I get up and sprint for the door. Mistake, very big mistake. The sheets get tangled around my leg and I go down face first. I close my eyes and brae for impact but it never comes. I open my eyes to see I'm about 4 inches above the ground. Gaara grabbed the sheets and caught me just hanging.

"That's 2 times now I saved you but who's counting?" Gaara says.

"…."

"No thank you?"

"…thank you…"

"No thanks needed, it's my job."

"Then why the hell ask for one?"

"Because."

"…..could you let me down now?..."

"Sure." Nothing happened.

"Why are you still letting me hang?"

"You said, 'could I let you down now,' and I can but I don't have to. 'Will' you let me down is the proper way to ask and adding the 'now' makes it optional."

"I really hate cats." And with that I land on my face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make out that last part with your face on the ground, speak up please."

I give up. I must have died and gone to hell. That guy raped, killed me and sent me to hell with the devil in cat form. That's the only thing that makes sense now. I get up with a new low in my heart and I just wish I could wake up from this dream and go to work with Oba-chan so she can beat me and make me work overtime with no pay and I would be beyond happy about that. Anything but this right now.

"I guess I should stop messing with the less intelligent and actually get to work. What shall I do for you, master?" Gaara says with a blank look on again. I don't know what to do.

"Just tell me what I should do with you." I give up for real this time. I will let this demon cat do whatever he wants me to do. I just can't take it anymore.

"It doesn't work like that. You tell me an order and I fallow it. What would you like?" He narrows his eyes a bit.

"aaaa, breakfast?" I just let the first thing come to mind again.

"As you wish." Gaara gets up and goes out of the closed window. He just phases through the damn wall! I run over to it to look down and see he's fully dressed with a black and blood red checkered sweater way too big for him and grey skinny jeans with a cat down both pants legs. He still doesn't have shoes on but at least he has sandals on. He just walks off and heads off.

"I really wish this was a dream." I say desperately to every god, goddess, Buddha and demon I can think of. Someone's bound to help me right? I hear my alarm clock go off again and see I really am late for work.

"FUCK! SHE'S GONNA KILL FOR REAL!" I throw the sheets off and run to the bathroom and hoping she lets me keep my balls at least. When I get fully showered and dressed, I start to run out of the door only to slam into someone. I got to look where I'm going from now on.

"Ow…" the person I ran down sound familiar. I look up and I can feel nothing but pure happiness and joy.

"Sakura-chan!" I jump onto her and huge her tightly.

"Nice to see you too Naruto. Get off me now please." Sakura says a bit uneasy. I move back and look at all the stuff that feel when I hit her. It must be for the party.

"Party stuff?" I ask. She nods.

"I tried to call you last night but you didn't answer you phone. I even came over…Naruto-kun…" she looks off with a weird look in her eyes. She never calls me 'Naruto-kun' unless it's something bad.

"Yeah?..." I answer.

"Are you gay?"

"…" I'm dumb struck.

"Well?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

"Well last night after you wouldn't answer my calls I came over and when I knocked a naked guy came out with a pair of fake ears on and a tattoo and said you were sleeping. I was too shocked to do anything but nod and he just, well, giggled and said you wore yourself out with him last night. I'm cool if you're gay and everything. In fact, that would explain a lot over the years like how in elementary you kissed Sasuke-kun and why you never had a girlfriend for long." She looks at me and I think I can almost see a glint of fan girl in her eyes. I really hate today.

"No I'm not gay and I have to go to work now. Just leave the stuff inside and I will do the rest when I get back home. And I didn't try to kiss that butt face, it just happened!" I tell here. I help her up and go off down the hall to see if I can get to work.

_Sakura POV_

I know he's gay know. No other reason for him to act so defensive. Plus how do you explain the guy with cat ears? I just never knew Naruto would be into cosplay. I can't wait to make him tell me all about his little kitten!

"Where's he going? I just got him breakfast." I hear behind me. I turn around to see the same guy from before. I knew he was gay! He even made his 'man' go get them breakfast.

"Sorry, he just went to work. He must have forgotten he had to work today. I'm Sakura by the way, Naruto-kun's old friend." I hold out my hand and throw in a friendly smile. He just looks at my hand.

"That's nice. Where does he work again, Akatsuki café?" He asks. That's rude, I just introduced myself. Let's try this again.

"Yeah. I don't think I caught your name?"

"That's because I didn't give it. Thanks for telling me something I already know by the way." And he just walks off. What the hell is this!? Naruto's boyfriend is and asshole! He has horrible taste in men just like in women, always so arrogant and pompous. I pick up the party things and take them inside. I see the rooms a mess. At least had fun with guy last night. The bed is just thrown apart and the shower is still going. God I hope they had morning shower sex. It's the best sex ever! But now after meeting the guy I wonder which one is the Uke and which is the Seme? Naruto doesn't have a Uke nature really to him I don't think. He's headstrong, load and energetic but the other guy doesn't seem like he would lay down for anyone much less Naruto. Maybe they switch! OMG! If there is a god they are switchers and into cosplay! I think I found the Fanfiction Mother lode! I have to put this stuff up fast and make a beeline home to start writing about this! I can turn it into a bleach Ichigo/Uryū Fic! I love it!

(Author's note: I will not be making a Ichigo/Uryū Fanfic ever. I just can't do it. In my mind, they just don't mix, sorry.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay, I know I said that this will be the last chapter but I couldn't think of a way to end it. The story above wasn't even in my head until I started writing. Things got out of hand. I'm sorry for taking almost two months to update but you would not believe the hell I just went through. The Sasuke making Naruto's Ex leave him thing just came true for me and I got kicked out of my own place because of it. Life's just full of Irony and it's never funny when it happens to you. I will update this before Christmas and I think I can make maybe two more chapters. Thanks for sticking with me and add some suggestions if you have any because I don't know where to take this now. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Okay, let's see if I can end this with this chapter. I hope it gets good and you all like it. My goodness, when I first started this I thought it was gonna be easy but damn, not at all. I like how so many people like it and gave me only good advice and comments. Thank you all. Now let this be the beginning to the end of this kick ass story! (The italicized and underlined are Naruto's inner mind or the Kurama if you want to think that way.)**

_Gaara POV_

Stupid Naruto. I go out in the cold just so I could find him something to eat like a good pet and what does he do? Just goes off to work without eating or even saying good bye. When I catch up to him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. And why the hell was that girl there so early in the morning with all that crap in her hands? I don't care how long they've known each other; girls shouldn't be around young horny men that early or late for that matter. If I remember right, she was the one who showed up last night and woke me up. I don't like her. All she did is stare at my ears like it's so weird. I went around this city a lot in my free time when my old master was still around and my ears are nothing compared to the girls walking around in bikini's and huge fuzzy ugs with every color of glitter on that can possibly come from a bottle of _Stripper Shine. (Author's note: I think this is an actual product, no joke.) _I can't believe kids in this generation. Back in my day, no one would even dare do something like that. Well, no girl would dare come outside showing even her wrist in my heyday but still, things have become out of hand in almost every way.

I decide to just go around with normal ears because I don't really like people staring at me. My hair is enough to get me looks but I just give off a, "fuck off" vibe so most just barely glance before cowering away. Humans are such cowardly creatures most of the time. Anytime something goes bump in the dark, they scream and run off. I know what goes bump in the night and they really don't have much to fear. It's the things that don't make a sound that you should be afraid of. Like that snake Orochimaru. The only bump you'll hear when he's around is your body hitting the floor. If I ever find that freak, I will show him the full extent of the meaning, "a cat's grudge last 7 generations." (Author's Note: this is a Japanese saying I think. I might be wrong on how long but you get the idea.)

I head off towards Atastuki and try to give my stupidly lovable master his breakfast. I kinda like being able to go off in my human form. I rarely get to in the daylight and the warmth of the sun feels good with the cool autumn wind. I like being a cat more so when I have to get things done in secret and this is the normal for Familiars and I want this to get down like I am now. Naruto is a little freaked out by my normal way of going about things so maybe I will stay like this for now. He doesn't seem to get his and my connection yet. His parents really shouldn't hide things from him…

_Naruto POV_

"NARUTO! YOUR TWO HOURS LATE! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO WHATEVER YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE FATHER THOUGHT HE COULD!?" Obaa-chan is pissed I see. I was walking in, waiting for something to be thrown at me like a refrigerator or a spice rack.

"GET YOUR ASS READY FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS OF CLOSING YOU LITTLE BRAT! Now how may I take your order sir?" Obaa-chan going out to take orders is never a good thing because people get too afraid to eat most of the time.

"Yes ma'am…" I whimper and just get started.

"How may I help you?" first costumer of the day…

"How about actually waiting for me when you tell me to get you something to eat?" I look down and see its Gaara.

"What the hell are you doing here!? How did you even know where I work?!"

"That pink girl told me the wrong place and I went to their first and they people at Atastuki told me you work here. I got you Ramen by the way and finding ramen this early in the morning was not easy by the way." He tells me with a very pissy look in his eyes. I kinda feel bad now. The only ramen shop that's open now is on the other side of town and I know that must have been hard.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that I had to work today. Wait, how did you make it across town and back that quick?" I wonder.

"Cats are a lot faster than people and I'm one of the fastest. Are you going to sit down and eat or what?"

"I'm working, I can't."

"You showed up late anyway so what's 5 minutes to eat? Or do you want all my work to go for not?"

I kinda agree. Obaa-chan is already pissed so eating isn't going to change that.

"Fine." I sit down with him and accept the bag. Wow, he got my favorite ramen. I normally would ask about that but I don't think it really matters now. He is a cat and is sitting right in front of me with a human body. I've given up on being surprised and I just want to eat.

"Itadakimasu" and I tuck in.

"How is it?"

"Great! I haven't had ramen this good for a long time."

"I'm glad I could make you happy master."

"Yeah,…" I still feel really weird having him calling me master. But today I will just let it happen. I'm really happy at the end of my ramen.

"Hey dobe, is this the boy toy I've heard so much about?"

I turn around and see the king prick standing there with the usual scowl. Wait, what did he just say?

"Sasuke, what do you mean?"

"Well Sakura told me and plenty of other people you found a new person and 'HE' is an ass but she never said he was such a cute ass." Oh my god I think the room just dropped 30 degrees. Is this teme trying to flirt with Gaara?

"So, Mr. Cat ears, why Naruto? You know he can't even keep it up for longer that two pumps right? Or is he the one getting pumped?" Sasuke says with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What was that Teme!? I'll have you know that I can go all night and still have energy to spare!"

"Well Naruto-kun, you couldn't stay awake last night no matter how much I wanted to keep you 'up'." Gaara says. I can't believe he just said that when this Teme is around.

"It's not my fault you mad me faint! You freaked me out!"

"Oh really? So you are the one getting pumped? I guess Mr. Cat ears is more like a horse. You know, once he gets boring, I'll be right her and ready."

"Who the hell said you can talk!? You're the reason I lost my last girlfriend!"

"Well as I see it that was bound to end seeing as you're doing him now. So you just couldn't pick what side you wanted to bat for huh? Don't blame me for your inability to pick a team or a good partner but I can tell you this team is way more fun." Sasuke is by far the biggest asshole I know and I can't help but hate him when he gets like this.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"So your bi? That doesn't change too much right now. All I know is you better not 'accidently' kiss me anymore without laying down after that."

I don't think my face can get redder right now.

"I WILL KI…"

"NARUTO, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET YOUR ASS WORKING!?" Obaa-chan finally noticed me. Damn.

"Right Naruto, get to work. I want a BLT and fries."

"Naruto, I want a tuna sandwich and milk if you don't mind"

God, I hate my life sometimes.

"FINE! I will go and put it on the board, anything else Teme's?"

"How about service with a smile?" Gaara is laughing for the other assholes comment.

"Hell no. I'll be right back" and I walk off.

.

.

.

.

.

_Closing time, let's say 11PM._

"God that was a long day." I let out a sigh when I get done changing. I don't think these next few weeks are going to be easy. At least I got off for the party for Halloween. I get my stuff from my locker and I head outside.

"Got everything you need, master?"

Gaara is waiting for me outside. I have no idea how long he's been there or even what he's been doing since he left with that Teme.

"What are you doing here, I though you and Sasuke left together?"

"We did and he showed me this town a bit more than when I first came here. He was very interested in figuring out what we were doing so I just played with him for a while. This whole town seems to think we're together and all the screaming you did last night didn't help it seems. Rumors travel fast you know. So, my Uke master, what do you think we should do tonight? I want to give the town more to talk about." Gaara is having fun with this it seems. I normally would go and destroy the person who caused this but it seems it was my fault for feeding some weird cat.

"I give up. No one seems to believe me no matter what I say. I just want to go home."

"As you wish, my master." And then Gaara's ears and tail grow back and his eyes start glowing. The shadows from all around start to come in closer and everything goes black and I feel like the floor was just taken from under my feet. I start to fall and I don't know where I am anymore. I hit something and it's soft. The lights come back on and I'm in my bed.

"What the…how the…why am I home?" I ask. I see a pair of legs come out of a black swirling hole from my ceiling and Gaara comes down with the skill of a cat.

"Well you said you wanted to come home so I too you home. Faster than any tram or walking huh?" Gaara says with a bit of pride in his voice.

"How did you do that?" I ask. I get up and I feel a little dizzy.

"You shouldn't get up too fast, you're gonna hurl. The first time is always the worst." Gaara sits me back down and gets up to go to the kitchen. I hear the water running and he comes back with my favorite mug in his hands.

"Drink this." And I take it. The water really helps.

"Thanks."

"Anything for my master."

"Could you not call me that? I get the whole 'master' 'servant' thing but it just makes me uncomfortable. Plus, aren't you supposed to be some, I don't know, scary old witch's pet?"

"I told you, when you saved me from dying you became my new master and I really don't like old ladies, they always try to make me some fat house cat and constantly pet me. I don't like the feel of leathery, old, anti-aging cream hands on my head. My master doesn't have to be an old person either. My last master became my master when he was just 6." Gaara sits down next to me.

"How old was he when he, you know?..." I remember him telling me about his last master and I feel kinda sorry for him.

"Only 123. But he only looked about 45 or so."

"ONLY 123!? That old as dirt! How did he make it that long looking so young?!"

"He was a powerful enchanter. He could turn things into gold then control them. He always carried a bag of gold sand with just if he needed something. People who are skilled enough can live 5 to 8 times that. With my help you can live way longer than him, if you listen to what I say that is, unlike him. Always messing with bring back his dead wife. That was his undoing." Gaara said all of this with a sad kinda look in his eyes. I think I just shot my mouth off again.

"Sorry, Gaara I think I was being insensitive just now."

"It's okay, but most can't actually tell what I'm feeling so I'm kinda impressed. Not even my last master could tell."

"It's something I'm good at. I'm really a good at empathy." I smile for the first time in what seems like in days. Gaara is looking at me with a kind of shock in his eyes, but only a little.

"You're really a good looking guy you know that?" Gaara got a little closer. Did the room just get a little warmer?

"So I've been told." I blush and move back a bit.

"Well just how many people tell you that get to sleep in your bed?" He moves closer.

"Next to you?" Closer still.

"Caressing you while you sleep?" He moves into my lap and straddles me. All of my body is getting really hot and one spot for sure is reacting. I didn't know guys could be this damn hot.

"I really hope I'm the only one." I can't move. His eyes are at half-mast right now and his lips look really plump right now.

"So Naruto-sama, what do you want to do now?" I can't talk. I can barely breathe. All of my thoughts are on those lips and just how they would feel. I'm painfully hard right now.

"Well Naruto-sama, your body seems to be telling me what you want. Or you have a remote in your pocket. Just say the word." Is this really okay? I mean, he's a guy. _A really hot guy._ But he's not even a guy, he's a cat. _A really hot cat with a hot human body._ We just meet like a day ago. _When has that ever stopped anyone else? _But he's a guy, male cat actually who just lost a man who he has been watching over for 117 years. _Okay, are you going to pussy out of this or are you going to fuck him like he's asking you to? Look at those eyes, their begging for your dick and they won't take no for an answer. Do it and worry about it later. _

"Time's up." And Gaara closes the gap between his and my lips. Everything is gone from my head. All I see is a white hot flame inside of Gaara and I blending together by flowing between our lips. I never knew such a thing was possible. I just let my body take over and my mind sit back and enjoy all of what is happening. _Told you. This is all you needed to do._

Gaara pulls my hair a little and that makes me open my mouth to say 'ow' but the sound never gets the chance to come out. Gaara forces his tongue in and starts to wrestle with mine. I never give up fights and I won't lose this one. We go like this for a bit then when the need for air is too much we pull apart, flustered and still wanting more.

"Wow." I say. I just kissed a cat-guy. And I liked it. A lot. Like, a lot a lot.

"Just sit back and relax. Let me take care of everything now, master."

"…Okay…"

He pushes me down on the bed. I can see his claws come out and with a swift move, my shirt is cut open. I don't think I liked that shirt enough to complain though but I got to remember not to let him do that anymore. The claws retract and he starts to smirk.

"I can see you're just naturally tan. And you have a nice little tattoo too. I'm very happy you found me and I get to find out about you now." He traces my tattoo with a light touch. I'm feeling hyper-sensitive right where his fingers are. Like a shot of pure energy is coming down his fingers. He starts to move up and with alternating force, massages my chest in the sexiest way I've ever seen. Not even the porn stash I have under my bed has made me this horny before. I feel like I might just cum like this.

He pushes down on my crotch with his hips like he could read my mind. I moan load and he smirks again. He starts to grind down on my rod hard and playing with my nipples with the grace of a cat. He moves down and licks my ear and just lightly bites down on my lobe. That does it. A white flash goes off behind my eyes and I go off in my pants. I let out a low moan and hold Gaara's hip down. He rides me while I ride out my orgasm and try to calm down.

"How was that, master? I hope I did it the way you liked." He smiles in an evil but sexy way. I think I just got addicted to that smile. It makes me harder than I was before all of this. I want to more than ever now get him to do that all the time.

"Awesome…" I get out once I got my mind straight,…well, almost straight.

"I'm glad. But now I have to clean up. You know how we cats love spilled milk." He gives me one more grind and gets up and on his knees.

He licks my bulge over my jeans and I jump a little. I let out another moan while he unzips my pants and pulls them down. He looks at my now dirty boxers and licks the wet spot. My dick starts twitching without my control and he just keeps playing outside my boxers. He takes the tip in his mouth and sucks on it hard.

"Augh!" I let out a shocked sound and he just sucks harder. The way he's using his tongue is just sinfully amazing. He can wrap it around the tip so well while sucking I think I'm gonna blow again. He can feel I'm close I guess because he pulls back.

"Ha…ha…ha…Why'd you stop?..." I ask out of breath.

"Because I'm gonna get a hair ball from you boxers if I don't take them off soon." Gaara tells me. He pulls down my boxers and throws them somewhere. I wonder where my pants went? _God, you're an idiot. Just remember you have this person sucking you off and forget the damn clothes._Good point.

Now that I'm free of my wet and uncomfortable prison Gaara looks even sexier than before. He's breathing harder and is holding my just centimeters from his mouth. I can feel his breath on my meat and two bit (Author's Notes: I've always wanted to say that. ~^-^~) and I'm almost at my limit of waiting. With a flat, wide tongue he licks up from my balls to the tip then back down. I let out a long moan. I put my hand on his head to "help guide him". He does that two more times and once he gets to the tip on the last time he kisses it and takes it all the way in, deep throating right away. I don't like to brag but I know I'm not small at all so this is really a feat to do in one go. (I wonder if cats can unhinge their jaws?)

He pulls up and swirls his tongue around the head and goes back down with a broad tongue. He comes back up with the perfect amount of suction and dragging his tongue up the vein on the back of my dick all the way up. His technique is perfect and executed without a flaw.

"Don't stop, please…" I let out a moan and pull his hair a little. He speeds up and I think suction too. My head is swimming in bliss. I look down at him and he's looking up at me with those damn eyes. The kind of eyes that could convince saints to sin. Those beautiful, teal pools of raw passion that could only show animalistic desire. The kind of eyes that would make anyone hard to put it bluntly.

"Fuck, this feels amazing. I won't last much longer. " I can already feel my balls tighten up and I knew I would cum soon. He picks up the pace again.

"Aughh! Not that fast…I'm gonna!…" My head feel back with tightly closed eyes. That was all I could say. I could feel Gaara smile around my dick and just made the last bump up look like it was nothing with this new speed. I lose control. I cum hard into the back of his throat. The swallowing motion just keeps making me go even further into bliss. I fall back on my bed once my arms just can't hold me up anymore. I ride this wave of heaven like a tsunami and just wait for me to crash down onto the shore. I fall back on my bed once my arms just can't hold me up anymore. Gaara come up with a suck and a 'pop'.

"Mhhhmmm. I haven't had milk so good in a long time. Thank you for that Master." Gaara wipes the drool and cum that's coming down his chin and licks it back up.

"…Anytime…and I mean anytime…" I let out between breath's.

"Well master, you seem satisfied. Now I have a request for you." Gaara crawls up the bed so he's right next to me while he's talking.

"…Shoot…" I tell him.

"Well after your little show, I got worked up and pitched my own tent and I'd like a private show just for me." he grabs my hand and puts it on his crotch. My eyes get big.

"No way is that going in my ass!" I jump up and pull my hand back.

"Why not?! You're not the only one who wants to get off you know!"

"I don't care; I can fit that no matter what you say." I try to get up but he grabs my hand.

"And what if I say you don't have a choice?" he looks at me like a cat about to pounce. His clothes dissolve and he pulls me back down. He sets himself in between my legs so and pins down my arms. I can't get up and I see just how big it really is. I can't believe this going to happen, I have to think quickly.

"Wait! I'm your master right? You can't do this unless I say so, that's an order." I can see something going on in his eyes and he gets up.

"Tch, as you wish, master. But I won't just let this end here." He moves from in between my legs but doesn't move from on top of me. He licks his palm really well and puts it on my shaft. He goes up and down a few times and pulls away.

"I will be cumming too. So let's see if we can make you cum three times now." He moves over my cock and forces his way down. Fuck, it's tight.

"Aaahhhh!" Gaara eyes roll back and his head hangs. I grab on to his hips so hard I know he'll have a hand shaped bruise there tomorrow. I couldn't imagine someone could be so tight. I don't think I can go any further in him but he just keeps pushing down. Once he gets to the base we both take a rest.

"God, this feels amazing. I missed it so much." Gaara is smiling in the lewdest way I thought could come on his face. I never wanted to have sex with a guy before but now I don't think I can live without this. I gotta tell Sasuke that I'm sorry for making fun of him so much with his guys. This is too amazing.

"Too tight…" I could barely let that out. The way he's constricting around my thing is ridiculous.

"I don't think you know just how good you have it. I don't lay down for anyone, not even my last master. This is a gift just for you. Be happy and grateful." He starts to wiggle around and it sends waves of pleasure up both our spines. We both moan.

"God…thank you…" I say.

"I wouldn't call myself a god but I don't mind you doing it." Gaara starts to slowly go up just a little at a time, seemingly testing out the waters.

"Arrogant cat." I tell him.

"More like a narcissist with a god complex." Gaara told me back.

"What?" I look up with confusion.

"Just be quiet and let me ride this ride till I scream." He pulls all the way up until just the head was in and slammed down.

"AAAUUGGHH!" He cries out. I feel like melting. He keeps up this pace for what seems like hours. I hold his hips and meet him half way with my thrust.

"This is so good. So fucking good!" He is totally lost in ecstasy. Drool is coming down his open mouth and his eyes are clouded over. His ears are twitching and his tail is whipping back and forth.

"Harder! Go harder! Duck me like you can't live without it." He cries out. I go harder and stronger than before. His eyes pop for a moment.

"Right there! Hit there again!" I must of switched on his crazy button cause he's won't stop letting out these almost moaning, screaming noises. I just aim for that same spot more.

I know I'm the one penetrating and he's getting it but I think I'm the Uke in this situation. He's taking complete control of my body and I don't care if he does, this is the best sex I've ever had. I think I came already twice now and I just keep going. I don't want to stop Gaara from having his way. The extra lubrication is helping anyway.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum! Keep going Naruto, don't you dare fucking stop!" Yeah, I'm the Uke. I grab his dick and start to pump vigorously at twice the speed I'm pumping into him.

"AUGHHH! DON'T STOP! FASTER! FASTER!" I just try to keep up with his demands.

"FUCK!" and he shoots his load all over me and my bed. He tightens up so much from his orgasm that I cum with him but I just can't think of stopping even now. I keep going with him and just milk everything I can from this last orgasm. Gaara falls down onto me and is almost hyperventilate.

After about 10 minutes of the best afterglow sex ever, he finally gets up. I slip out of him and I can see I really did cum multiple times from all the cum sliding down his leg now. I feel like a cinnamon bun.

"I think I just made sure I'm gonna be able to stay however long I want." Gaara just falls back down on the bed and curls up next to me. He purrs out with content. I keep forgetting he's a cat.

"Sure. Stay as long as you want. I don't care anymore. Just give me some warming before we do something like that again." I tell him. He just purrs in a way that sounds like a sure. I hold him next to me and try to fall asleep but he won't stop wiggling.

"What's wrong?" I look down at him and he looks really uncomfortable.

"I hate feeling sticky." I just look at him like he's crazy. Then I burst into a fit of laughing.

"I guess cats are gonna be cats." I say to him, "Let's get into the shower, or do you not like water too?" I poke him a little in the side.

"I don't mind showers but I hate baths." He gets up and heads towards my bathroom. I can see he really is "sticky". I feel kinda bad now.

I get up too and move to catch up with him. He stops and I run into the back of him.

"What now?" I look down at him.

"Just giving you some warming."

"For?"

He just laughs. He slinks into the bathroom with a swish in his hips. Once he gets to the door he turns around and just smirks.

"You may have made me see heaven just now but cats have 9 lives you know. 8 mores times till I die happy, master." And he goes in. I gulp. I don't think I'm gonna be able to go to work tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay and that's the end of the main story! I can't believe it took this long! I'm so happy that I got so many people reading my work and labor of love, thank you all. I plan on making some spin-off stories to this one like what Gaara meant about Naruto's Parents and maybe the party itself if I have time. I really did enjoy making this story and I really hope all the people who read it liked it too. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and helped me with some suggestions. I thank you all and this is your prince going dark for a while loves. ~^-^~**


End file.
